


Oh. || KomaHina

by crumblecakez



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BL, Different setting, Fanfiction, Fiction, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, danganronpa - Freeform, sdr2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumblecakez/pseuds/crumblecakez
Summary: Nobody is perfect. These two know that for sure. Introducing Nagito Komaeda; Ultimate Lucky Student, and Hajime Hinata; Ultimate ??? \\\ Once normal teens, 15 students were set on a lush garden, mysteriously isolated. As they were presented with numerous challenges and obstacles, the majority of them were able to carry through and make it out more-or-less alright. After much struggle, they have reached the final obstacle. Most of their hardships dealt with investigation, murder, and logic, but this was definitely nothing like anything else. Boy, did they sure not expect this. Follow along at the viewpoints of these two buds (Hinata and Komaeda, as they are the protags on this story/fic) endure their final challenge. What will happen?\\\ Everything in this is entirely fictional, and is not meant to be relevant to the actual SDR2 plot. Please do not read if you want spoilers for the official game though, still! Some themes and scenes are referenced from the actual game itself, so please go play it before reading this if you have not already, it'll help you understand this much better. \\\ All content (art, writing, etc.) is made by me!! You may not use them in any way w/out my permission.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. << Author's Note! >>

Hola!! Soy Dora!!

okay no that's just weird why did i do that

Hi!! Author, here. And no, my name isn't Dora. You can call me Crumble or Soap instead...

There's too much to explain behind those nicknames, so just roll with it. You don't want context, trust me. It'd take too long to explain.

I'm here to present a few disclaimers before you read. 

I just want you to keep these things in mind. It's not like "oOH agrEE with my TOS or else iT's IllegAl to Move oN!11!!" Nah. It's just... if you don't like what's ahead; that's on you. 

So that said, here are the things I need you to keep in mind:

1) This is my first fic.. ever!! I've never written anything besides a few chara-based stories or maybe just some tales for my English class. I am overall comfortable with my writing, but if you have any criticism it is appreciated!! Just go easy on me lol I'm a wittle beginner baby

2) Please keep in mind that this takes place with more or less the same characters as in SDR2, and that the setting is somewhat different. I believe it would be repetitive and difficult to use the scenario already presented in the game, so I made my very own just for this story. Instead of an island, it's a wide and tropical garden. Besides, I thought people would also like something new :]

3) This story takes place in what is known as the "Ashita" (or "Tomorrow," in English), which is just what I call the final level, I suppose. (I called it that because not only does it sound kinda cool, but it is relevant to this plot. This IS the "final level" or whatever ya wanna call it. Tomorrow might be a whole new experience depending on what comes next!) This does not mean this whole story takes place in a day, though. It being called Ashita is for effect and the situation, and things obviously won't miraculously end the very next day. This story will take place over the course of more than just a day. So technically, "Tomorrow" won't actually end or arrive tomorrow.

4) Everything here is fictional and for your entertainment!! Please no hate, this is just for fun. Constructive criticism is very well appreciated, though, as I've said before! ♥️

5) This is best recommended for teens or up, as the game itself that this bases on recommends that age group. However, this will mean that the language and overall style of content will be similar (-ish. I'll do my best) to the game. Please keep this in mind!! Said content includes suggestive language, violence, descriptions of unsettling situations, etc. Anything that appears in the original game has a possibility of appearing in this fic with similar themes. If you are not comfortable with such things, please don't read any further!! ♥️♥️

Don't be afraid to reach out with ideas or advice, I'm extremely open to it!!

By when this story begins (in the next chapter thingy, btw ;]), keep in mind that some characters are discluded, but most of them actually were able to make it in this. Discluded characters include Mikan and Kuzuryu 

(Mikan killed Kuzu when "tending to his wounds" since he got into an incident due being to his overhype and arrogant self. It was actually an unintentional kill though, as she overdid his medical treatment by mistake. When she found out, she panicked and immediately killed him to put him out of his misery for being treated by such a pathetic nurse. She was found guilty in trial and was executed.), 

and Gundham.

(One of his pets were injured by someone on the island. Although it was definitely someone's doing, no one would speak up to say they were the culprit. This was before Mikan had died, but she was still unable to perform treatment since she is only used to treating on people, not animals. Once his pet perished, Gundham went batshit and started to threaten to hurt people if he found out who did it. He was tied up [in a similar manner to how Nagito was in the game!] and with people too afraid to approach him, he was starved to death. Technically, no one had killed him, so no trial was held for his death. Sonia took care of the rest of his pets after that.)

Since the despair disease (Yes, this still happened in this story. You'll see why I kept this.) occurred before Mikan's execution, she was able to provide aid for whoever caught the disease. Those who caught it were none other than Nagito, Ibuki, and Akane. They all recovered wonderfully, even with some struggles (to which those were most specifically with Nagito, since he had two already present illnesses to live with.)

⬇⬇⬇

https://img.wattpad.com/1481d03c3d49a7a1f74dffef0428c409032c17cc/68747470733a2f2f696d672e776174747061642e636f6d2f73746f72795f70617274732f313032373431313734352f696d616765732f31363634366261356262393939653239323131333638313338312e706e67?s=fit&h=360&w=720&q=80  
woops sorry for the long link

At this point, everyone but those 3 deceased are alive and well. Although some had been injured in the past due to the challenges, none were dead. Knowing this, they all strengthen in hope and unity with every day that passes. Despair is a thing of the past, a mere figment of one's imagination. Not another death occured, even through the other challenges and motives Monokuma presented... until they reached here. The Ashita. Looks like Monokuma has something completely new for them in store.

Oh boy.


	2. ♥️ Upupupupu!!

\\\\\\-POV: Hajime-///

𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘦'𝘴 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘮𝘦.

𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 (𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮) 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺.

"𝘈𝘸𝘢𝘺... 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺? 𝘛𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦?"

"𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨?"

𝘐 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘰. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘤𝘺𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦... 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮.

"...𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮?", 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵.

"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮?"

"...𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘮 𝘐?"

𝘔𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. 𝘈𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵, 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘮.

"𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘌𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘎𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘯. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦."

𝘔𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥, 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦.

𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺.

𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯, 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘬𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴.

"𝗱𝗲𝘀𝗽𝗮𝗶𝗿."

𝘔𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯, 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?

"𝗱 𝗲 𝘀𝗽 𝗮𝗶𝗿."

"𝘞𝘩𝘰... 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?"

"𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝗽𝗮𝗶𝗿."

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?"/"𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗹𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲. 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗼 𝗮𝘀 𝗜 𝘀𝗮𝘆."

"𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗲𝘀𝗰𝗮𝗽𝗲 𝗺𝗲."

𝘉𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘐 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘯. 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧𝘧.

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳-𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥.

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘱 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘹𝘩𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩.

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘺.

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥.

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘸.

𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘱

𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘱

....𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱

.....𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱

...

....𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱

𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵.

.....𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱

...

.....𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱

...

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯, 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭.

𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮.

///

I arose to the beat of my own head thudding and pulsing with my heartbeat. I had a headache. My skin felt foreign against my face, as if nothing of myself belonged where it was. As if _I_ didn't belong to myself anymore. As if I wasn't even myself anymore.

I...

I just had a nightmare.

Back arched uncomfortably, I slowly sat up, placing a shaking hand to my face.

Okay, no, I'm definitely still here.

I can feel cold sweat grossly clamping to my skin. I can feel my head pounding. I can think. I can breathe... I can do this. I'm here. I'm ok.

Whatever I just drempt was simply something my brain did to scare me... (Geez. _Thanks_ , brain.) I'm actually fine though.

Yeah.

I'm fine.

... I'm fine.

Collecting my thoughts, I rubbed my eyes to wake myself up. Okay, I got this.

In one move, I shot up and out of my bed, put my hands on my hips, and huffed. Alright, I'm going to go change now. Yeah. Just roll with the day... I'll feel better once I'm ready.

As I was putting an end to my preparations for the day, I hastily stood and looked around. (The lights in my cottage were still on... guess I forgot to turn them off when I went to sleep? Whoops.)

I spent some extra time tidying up my cottage and such, since everything I used to do each morning normally suddenly didn't suffice to me. But I mean... eh, the more the merrier, right? Whatever. [ ***sobs* Hajime, just see that you're on edge already, don't do this to yourself bb we love you ok** ]

\--time skip btw--

Okay, it's been like an hour. I think I'm done. After giving the interior of my cottage a quick once-over, I peeked out my window to see if anyone else had gotten up yet that I could talk to.

Wait. 

Wait, What?

It was still dark out... It was the middle of the night. Everyone else is asleep, still. 

Damn it.

I stretched open the shades more in my slim hopes of still finding someone outside. Huh... I mean, I could make out a figure over there... Maybe if I focus I can..

Oh.

It's him.

///

I peeked around the window, making sure I was seeing this right. Yeah, it's definitely him.

Letting go of the shades, I puffed a long sigh. I don't really hate him, but... Augh, who am I kidding?? He is the only guy who'd actually talk to me willingly, much less at all. Everyone else is too on edge after last night. I... Well, it's better than nobody, I guess. 

As I went to my door to leave, I heard a familiar chuckle, stopping me in my tracks. [ **Little note: I accidentally wrote 'stroke' instead of 'tracks' somehow in this sentence the first time, and part of me was tempted to keep it like that.** ]

"Upupupu... Hey there!!"

\\\\\\-End of chapter 1-///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol authors note:
> 
> Oh boy!! I really like how this started out :] I mean, what better intro to anything than a mental-health-stability-concerning nightmare?? I know I sure love that stuff. I tried to stay away from common tropes, as well as try to keep the characters... well, in character! I find the very tacky and overused tropes (Such as feelings=character, or plotting before creativity. This is used way too much) to be quite annoying, and I'm sure you don't want that. ":) This may be tough for me to stabilize my writing with, as some of these characters are quite complicated, but I will do my best!! All I want is for this to be as original and enjoyable as possible!!♥️♥️♥️
> 
> Oooh also!! I intend to add pictures/drawings (at least 1 per chapter, maybe?) after I complete the chapters. So art won't come until after the chapter is finished. So I'm sorry, you may have to wait. I tend to work at a fast pace so I shouldn't take too long, though. :] 
> 
> Alright, enough of my jibber-jabbering. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!
> 
> ♥️


	3. ♥️ Nightmares

[reminder!! this is still in Hajime's POV :)]

"Upupupu... Hey there!!"

That voice... wait.

What the?! Monokuma? Why is he here??

Heart racing, I swiveled around in hopes to spot the bear, only to be met with the view of my cottage, looking as normal as ever. Frozen, I observed this scene for some time before beginning to question my sanity. Just as I was about to mentally punt myself for "hearing" Monokuma out of the blue, I noticed the monitor on the wall, near my bed, and it was flickering to life.

Huh. Guess I wasn't hearing things after all? 

I bit my lip in sudden realization as I begin to think that I would have rather heard something imagined than to actually witness Monokuma.

Soon enough, the monitor charged on, and on-screen was Monokuma with his signature and animated grin. He wasn't here in person, but still was intimidating. I quickly let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and let go of the doorknob. With that, I proceeded back inside my cottage and to the screen to listen to what the freakish teddy had to say.

"Hello, everyone!! Apologizes for this late-night announcement, as I would hate to ruin your beauty sleep. But alas, this announcement is rather important!"

" _then get to it, dumbass..._ " I mumbled to myself, under my breath.

"I'm sure some of you are just _dying_ to know. Get it? The pun? Because you guys need to... kill each other? And... well, _death_ ? Puhuhuhu, oh I can almost just see you guys bawling with laughter!! My jokes are truly amazing. Hee hee.. alright, but seriously. This is important, everyone! I will expect to see you all tomorrow. So get some nice rest, and get ready to give it your all!!" A chuckle was heard. He then responded, still partly giggling. "Hee hee!! Good _niiiiiiiiight_!!"

The screen shut off with a click, blanking back to black.

I-

What the hell was that about??

God... what if this might have to do with last night? I kind of hope not... But if it is, at least we can obtain more context so we can chill our damn nerves.

With that, I snapped out of my trance, breaking my stare from the screen. I've been gawking at it for like 2 minutes now, and this is after it went off already. I rubbed my tired eyes and slapped my cheeks to wake myself up. It's fine. I'll just chat with Komaeda and see if that can distract me from this mess for now. I suppose it's good to communicate with everyone anyways, considering our situation.

Checking to see if he's still here, I took a quick peek out the blinds before finally heading out.

Yep, he's still there. Just... sitting by the pond, though. Whatever.

With restless steps (fueled by pure adrenaline. Caffeine and _real_ energy ain't got nothin on this shit), I trotted to the door and opened it with a snap. Once I made it out, I clicked the lights off in the cottage, shut the door, and began to leave. 

My fingers were clammy and tingly as they stayed alert, my eyes felt dry with fatigue and felt as if they were being pried open after every blink, I had a bitter linger of a taste on my tongue, yet I didn't feel the slightest nervous or tired as I strolled to the pond. Occasionally, I could hear bird calls, cacadas, or crickets around, setting the mood.

Honestly, I'm surprised to how he didn't notice me approaching yet. It's not like I'm trying to hide my presence or quiet my footsteps. He remained silent and squatting, staring at the glimmering water and on the opposite end of the pond where the rose garden lay behind him.

As I approached him, I started to notice how still he was. If I didn't know better, I would say he wasn't even breathing. What was he so focused on? It's just some damn pondwater.

I stood next to him on his left, neither of us uttering a word. I glanced at him, but he wouldn't look at me. I waved (both to him and to his reflection I saw in the water), but received no reaction. Is this dude asleep or something? ...No, it doesn't look like it. His eyes are wide open and... blank. Geez, he's probably some vampire or something. Instead of trying to trigger a conversation, I went on my knees and splashed at the water. 

I couldn't help but chuckle at myself. Haha, I bet I surprised him ;)

I turned around to see if he would talk to me now, only to be met with him staring at me, chin in hand, as if he already had been for some time. Like he's... examining me or something. That's kind of freaky. Woah. Okay. Uhm. 

His owlish eyes pierced through me though his expression was utterly blank. The eery setting really didn't help either. I didn't even sense him moving next to me, it was so sudden. Despite my yelp in surprise or my stumble, he didn't move. His eyes simply remained locked in mine. Guy must be pissed or something.

After a beat of silence, I recovered myself and sat back up straight. 

I coughed dryly. "Uh.... hi?"

I looked around awkwardly. A small part of me feels unsafe. 

...

Nothing.

Ah, awesome. This conversation seems to be moving along swell. I'm so glad I get to be involved in a discussion as interesting as this and chat so earnestly. Really, I'm very pleased. It's not like I'm spooked and confused as shit right now or anything.

...

Still nothing.

...

You know what, uh, maybe trying to talk to someone was a bad idea. Maybe I should do something else to distract me from-

"Hi."

Oh damn okay- I wasn't expecting him to respond to me at this point. His face is still the same terri-fucking-fying expression, though. Alrighty, umm

"Hey...? So uh... what brings you to the pond so late?" * _insert forced chuckle here_ *

He looked away from me (FINALLY OH GOD THANK YOU I'm like shaking here, dude don't do that to me) and stared again at the water.

"...Nothing, really. Just couldn't sleep."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I didn't even know this guy needed sleep in the first place.

"Oh... okay. Is something like... wrong?" I questioned, raising a brow. I really don't know what to say to this guy, to be honest... I mean, I've already (sort of) known him for almost a month now. We've been stuck in this garden for about that long now. But... I don't feel like I actually know anyone here, still. Komaeda, especially. Thinking about that stung me a little.

"I suppose you could say that." He almost mumbled his response. He was crouched down and on his toes, with his knees together to his face. He must have been muffled due to his face being scrunched up to his knees. I couldn't actually see to confirm that, though, since his dangly marshmallow-hair masked the side of his head as he stared ahead.

My brows then furrowed together in questioning. "Did something happen?"

There was a pause. Then, he sighed. "Hey, Hinata-kun?" Bitch didn't even bother to answer my question-

"Yes?"

"Have you had a nightmare recently?"

Hold up. Wait a minute. Stop. What the hell?? _Why_ is he asking me something like this?

I felt my chest thudding quickly as I began to get nervous. Does he watch me or something? He's right, I _did_ have a nightmare but... My head began to pulse again, heating up my head as a contrast to the chilly night. I was beginning to panic. Why would he need to know this? What should I say?! This guy is kind of freaking me out now.

"Uh... hmm, no? I don't... think so?" I lied. Good one, Hajime. Real casual, he won't suspect a thing. "What about you?"

Komaeda then proceeded to unravel his arms from hugging his legs to reaching and settling beside him, supporting his weight as he shifted his position to gaze up at the pit of stars above. I could see his face now, and just as I thought, his eyes were still wide and gaping. Dude, does this guy never blink or something??

"Sometimes." He said, quietly. He slowly began to close his eyes, but stopped when they were half-lidded. "And when I do, I wake up quickly to escape them. I don't want to helplessly endure despair, after all." He then closed them completely and then paused, still. 

[ **I can see why he needs to do that. After all, he did just leave his eyes open so gapingly wide for who knows how damn long. Give your eyes a break, bro.** ]

Ooooookay then. That's a... slightly concerning and somewhat ominous response. Trying to figure out what to say, I watched my glimmering and warped reflection in the pool of water.

"What do you-" I was cut off by him turning back to me, and asking me a question. "What kind of nightmares do you have, Hinata-kun?" His bold and grey eyes looked a little gentler this time. Almost delicate. Not so ghastly and freaky as just before, thank god.

I didn't shift my gaze, but I still felt a little unsteady. Should I really tell this guy? I mean, I don't think there's any point to lying... not like there's any harm that can come from this, honestly. And well... I did come out all this way just to talk to someone, I might as well do what I can.

"Weird ones." I responded, after a beat of thinking, "Yet I'm not really sure why they come to me. Sometimes they're random, sometimes they're meaningful. And sometimes..." I paused to think for a moment. "Sometimes... they change me."

(Shoot, was that too much? I feel like I'm giving too much detail. I should have just stopped at ' _Sometimes they're random._ ' I shouldn't have babbled on, god damn it. I'm too tired for this, what am I even saying?)

I sighed thoughtfully to signal that I was done talking. As I did that, I shifted to a more comfortable position (criss-cross applesauce, babeyyy). After gently propping my elbow to my leg, I took my head with the hand of that arm. I never stopped gazing at the ripples.

"Hmm," Komaeda returned. "I think I know what you mean." I heard scuffling from behind me, yet I didn't bother to look back. I just watched the water, observing the reflection of the stars and my face that constantly warped. Wow... I rarely ever really had a moment like this to think about how beautiful the stars were.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Komaeda now sitting in the same position as me to my right, and staring at the water too. 

"I have them often." he hummed, "Hence why at times... I avoid sleeping at all just so I don't beget those unhopeful dreams. After all... isn't despair at its strongest when you are most vulnerable?" He almost seemed reasonable. I mean, his logic was a little hard to understand, but his case is relatively sound.

"I guess so," I said. "I can't say I disagree."

For a while, neither of us spoke after that. We just kept looking at the pond. You could scan through its filmy substance and see the lumpy and earthy mud below it. Various sticks or pebbles were pricked around here and there, giving it some texture. Yet, despite the mess just below it, the water remained a beautifully calm ripple above it, a few leaves gliding on top. I think now I see why Komaeda was so focused on this, earlier. It's so enchantingly captivating.

This felt wrong. The night was too calm. At this point, I gave up getting spooked by Komaeda or being hyper and on edge. I wasn't necessarily tired now, but the adrenaline rush from before had definitely calmed. All of that felt so wrong. I felt like I shouldn't be here. I should be preparing for what might come tomorrow, not stooping about at some pond like I had all the fucking time in the world.

Yet, I kept staring at the water.

Every time an angry thought raged into my head, it was soon calmed by the essence in front of me. Over and over, rage and then calm, until my thoughts fell silent.

How peaceful.

"You know... just tonight I had a nightmare. I mean, I'm sure you already knew that, but..." I chuckled, "at this point, I can tell that you did, too." I finally broke the silence and glanced at him. 

This time, I caught him moving (I guess he doesn't have super-speed, after all) as he rose his head from his hand and turned it to look at me. His expression wasn't quite readable, but I'm taking it as a "yeah bro that's right, actually"

I snickered, "Dude, will you just say something? Stop freakin me out with this creepy mute act, will ya?" I jokingly elbowed his left arm, causing him to jerk a little in response. "Sorry..." he returned.

"Don't worry about it... I'm sure you have a lot on your mind, anyways." The unspoken " _because I do, too._ " hung in the air. 

"Okay..." Honestly, I meant that as in _actually_ talk to me, not just vague responses, but this is better than nothing, I presume. There was a beat or two of awkward silence. 

I suddenly stoop up, finally looking away from the water for once. I think I've spent long enough here. I don't see us having much (more) conversation if I lingered, anyways. "Well, I think this is my cue to go. Sorry if I intruded or wasted any of your time by coming here. Nice talk, thanks for speaking with me, Komaeda."

Said weirdo looked up to me, still sitting. A smile grew on his lips, as did mine. "Bye," he said. "Sleep well, Hinata-kun."

"Bye," I grinned. "Good night."

With that, I began to step away. As I walked, I felt his eyes still on me, though I couldn't see him. I felt like I knew he was staring at me. It's not like I cared, though. My rush of adrenaline was seeping out now that I had nothing to do, so I was getting too tired to care.

By the time I opened my cottage door, my eyes felt dry and droopy again. I first clicked off the lights before anything else. Can't possibly forget that again. I felt my legs get heavier and heavier with each step to my bed. Even though I literally just talked about nightmares, I didn't fear having one anymore... or at least, right now. I just wanted to close my eyes. 

Step... step... 

Thud.

...

zzzzZZ...

\\\\\\-End of chapter 2-///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:
> 
> hehehe
> 
> hehehehehehehe
> 
> HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHRBLRHFBRHBJAwkenkmdsznbhelpme
> 
> just putting an image of a drowsy and tired ol Hajimeme next to a quiet and sleepy ol Naggy Toe by a pond inside your head, don't mind me, kekekekeke
> 
> I really like how this chapter came out, to be honest. Since I plan on this going a little slower-paced as to most fics, I wanted this conversation to feel as if it were as gradual and unusual, as Hajime (who's POV this is in, remember!!) felt it to be like. I also had to keep reminding myself that these two bbs were tired out of their minds, so they had to occasionally show some traits of a sleep-deprived homie ;] 
> 
> That said, I was (and still am✌) _very tired_ while writing the majority of this chapter. It's like pretty late for me rn. So I thought... what better way to write about sleepy people than to describe them as to how I'M feeling rn?? _Genius!!_ I don't need to try so hard to make sure they sound sleepy in this text, because I currently know how it feels!! Hell yeah, I deserve a high-five for that. I mean come on, it's smart, you can't deny it B) 👋 eyy up top bro, don't leave me hangin
> 
> I hope you overall enjoyed this chapter!! I don't really have an update schedule, I just post when I want to tbh. I'll try to keep it relatively often/consistent tho ":)


	4. ♥️ FBI OPEN UP

\\\\\\-POV: Nagito-///

"Don't worry about it... I'm sure you have a lot on your mind, anyways." he said.

I suppose that's not wrong. Unlike most of the others, he could at least see that much from me.

As he said, my mind was swirling. I could only muster out a simple "Okay..." I tried to bite back a grimace as he suddenly stood up. I could only believe that he intended to leave. If not, then take a dive into the pond or something, but that idea is not nearly as likely as the former. Either way, part of me felt I said something wrong for him to move up so suddenly. Considerably expectable of someone like _me_ , though. Not really surprising.

He then spoke. "Well, I think this is my cue to go. Sorry if I intruded or wasted any of your time by coming here. Nice talk, thanks for speaking with me, Komaeda." The tone of his voice didn't display any aggression, but I still couldn't help but feel I may have done something to make him want to leave so suddenly. I mean, it's whatever. That's what I simply get, isn't it?

I think it'd cause unnecessary inconvenience if I just stood up to stand by him, or anything. I don't think I have to stand to be able to say goodbye, do I? 

I just smiled at him as I rolled my head up to meet his eyes. "Bye. Sleep well, Hinata-kun." I saw him smile, as his silhouette was illuminated by the moon's shine. 

(You know, it's weird. It's not technically the _moon's_ shining light that we see at night. It's the moon's reflection of the _Sun's_ light. The moon itself is unable to produce its own light, it's just a pathetic and insignificant rock in space that is associated with nighttime. Since we can't see the Sun at night but we see the moon and the way they're positioned is how it is, the moon actually reflects the Sun's beam on Earth even while the Sun isn't present. So isn't the Sun's light actually always ever-present? Wouldn't that make nighttime also daytime, since the time of day is defined by whether the Sun is apparent or not? Our world is a curious thing. Actually, no. I take that back. It's not _our_ world, what am I saying? The world doesn't belong to us. I should just say "the world", instead. _The world_ is a curious thing. I wonder if anyone else here has ever thought about the world like this. No, I should stop. I don't need to wonder about those Ultimates. They are filled with so much hope, someone like me shouldn't bother to try and dare think about their personal thoughts or lives. I also think too much. Look at me, going on a long rant to myself about the _moon_. I already said it was so insignificant and pathetic, why did I bother to even care about it? I realize how hypocritical that was. I truly despise myself for that.)

I noticed now that I had zoned out, and my eyes have been unconsciously following Hinata's figure as I rambled to myself. He already left. Did he say goodbye back? I don't remember. Augh, how wretched of me... how could I dare forget something like that? I can only hope (like the peon I am, compared to them) that he didn't take offense to my ignorance. I will never forgive myself. I actually don't even deserve his forgiveness, but if he wishes to forgive me, I will more than happily accept his kindness. How can I say no to an Ultimate, after all?

Even though I noticed how I was watching him, I still didn't break my gaze. He was too interesting. Everyone here was. What made Hinata-kun so interesting, though, was his energy and kindness, despite his lack of memory to his Ultimate. 

Only a true and powerful Ultimate can have such strong hope like him!! I can only miserably wish to be like him, though someone so insignificant shouldn't even dare to have wishes. I truly think his positivity is wonderfully admirable.

As of now, I see that he had entered his cottage. Now he was out of sight, my eyes were free to look somewhere else. I noticed very soon after he left my view, the lights to his cottage has clicked off. He must be tired. Understandable, though, as Monokuma's announcement was sudden and freaky. So was I, though. I need to become easier to talk to... I truly do not wish for the Ultimates to fear or feel uncomfortable with someone like me. I only want them to see me as a source of support... Ah look, I'm rambling to myself again.

...

Well. He's gone now, for sure. Now what?

I moved my gaze from his cottage back to the pondwater, just like I had for hours just a little while ago. My brows furrowed. Should I head back too? Everyone else needs to rest and prepare for tomorrow. So maybe I should too? It's only reasonable for me to be in my best condition to help them. It's worth the risk of the nightmares. If it's for them, then I can take it. I had to.

I soon after sat up silently from my squatting position. In that case, I should start sleeping as soon as I can.

Mimicking Hinata-kun's action, I carelessly made my way over to my cottage. -- (Was it technically _my_ cottage? I just slept and lay around there, it didn't really belong to me. It just sort of... appeared, and I accepted it. But I mean... if it wasn't my cottage, then who did it belong to? Monokuma? Haha no, he wishes. That bullshit excuse of a plush doesn't deserve anything. Why would this cottage be his property? I think it's safer to assume this as my cottage if it would otherwise be Monokuma's. I'd rather feel guilty about claiming something as my own than to feel guiltier and let _Monokuma_ claim something. Eugh. The idea of that itself disgusts me.) -- Since the lights were already off, I didn't need to bother with them as I saw Hinata-kun do.

I silently made my way to my bed and did my best to rest up. I wasted no time falling asleep. For, unlike usually, I did not have very much on my mind to keep me awake. As of now, I only ponder of my wish to rest for the others and prepare for tomorrow.

As I was on the verge of slipping asleep, I closed off all thoughts. It's easier to rest with no thoughts. One by one, (the less than usual) thoughts escaped my mind. I was left with only one before I could succumb to sleep.

I soon then entered a state of rest with one last thought to eradicate.

_I wonder if Hinata, too, will sleep well tonight._

\---

My eyes softly opened to daylight. Oh. I seem to have managed to sleep throughout the whole night.

For a moment, I lay still. Just blinking. As I stirred awake, I tried to recall what to do today.

It took a minute or two and some focus. Dementia isn't really supportive to the memory department, but I suppose I should do what I can.

Successfully remembering, I sat up. No use in dallying now, today may prove to be important. As does every given day, but what would make today any different?

I began to head to my door in order to put on some shoes. Just as I reach it, though, I instantly hear some notably intense stomping and then sudden and powerful thrusts on the door. 

what

"KOMAEDA!! Open the god damn door."

I cover my ears for a little and cringed, as I really don't do well with loud noises and I am quite a sensitive person. I really do not wish to hear this. I'm sure the Ultimate in front of the door has a reason to act so violently, but I think it'd be best to help them calm down and see what their trouble is, maybe I'll prove to be of some assistance.

I let go of my ears, quickly huffing a breath. I quickly slipped into my shoes and creaked open the door, in hopes that the person outside would stop slamming on it. They did, thankfully.

Oh. 

It's him.

"Ah, Hinata-kun. Good Morning!" I said, flashing a quick smile. 

Hinata, on the other hand, was not smiling. He had a stern look on his face, and eyes showing a recent history of anger. His expression relented a little as soon as he saw my face, though. "Um. Hi, Komaeda. You look... Uh, did I wake you up?"

I blinked, and fell silent for a beat. "...no, you didn't! Don't worry, ahah. Do I... Do I look tired?"

My smile faltered for a second, and I unconsciously lifted my hand to lightly touch my face. Did I do something wrong? I suddenly felt self-conscious. Oh, shoot!! Am I not being presentable enough? Damn it, how could I?? And in front of Hinata, an _Ultimate_? Great, good, _awesome_. Just a stellar job, Nagito. Look what you did. Now Hinata and everyone else will see you as useless and nothing but the dirtbag you ar-

"No, actually," he answered, interrupting my thoughts. His expression carried a hint of shock. "Um... It's just, unlike today, you _usually_ look all tired and don't seem very... energetic? Well... besides when you ramble about... _hope_ , of course..."

His eyes darted down for a moment. I could barely see, but I sensed a small movement from him, also. I quickly recognized that he just balled his hands into a fist.

He then looked back up to me then coughed. "But it's whatever, you know? I uh... I just came to tell you that everyone else has been waiting around the platform in the woods. Apparently, Monokuma wasn't kidding when he said this was important, so he won't say shit until everyone's there altogether. So... we've been waiting."

I pulled my hand (that was apparently still lingering-- I must have forgotten about it) from my face, and gulped. 

"...Oh." 

It was all I could muster out. My head felt ablaze. I was so furious with myself. In an effort to rest up for my classmates, all I did was succeed in keeping them waiting for me. What luck I have. Only someone as pathetic as me would be able to blindly do something so inhumanly stupid. I can't seem to do anything right, can I?

"For how long have you all been waiting?"

"Mm.. maybe an hour?"

An hour? AN HOUR?? Over _me_? Oh god I... Shoot. I should really get going, then.

"I'm sorry... I'll go right now." I stepped out of the cottage and shut its door, standing next to Hinata outside. Various birdcalls and the crunch of grass and leaves could be often heard, the scent of the rich trees whirled about.

I walked at a fast pace while proceeding into the woods in hopes of not keeping the other Ultimates waiting for much longer. I didn't run, though, as I didn't want to drag Hinata behind, for that'd be very rude! (Well, and I mean... I can't really run anyways, ahaha...) And as I thought, he was keeping up with me.

"Yeah, alright." He said, gaining a pace to comfortably walk by my side. "Don't like... beat yourself up for it, though. They'll understand. As weird as you may act, they don't exactly hate you. You're just... different?" I suppose that by his questioning tone at the end, he wanted a confirmation? I don't see what's in need of confirming, though. It's quite obvious that my level of value differs far below theirs, is it not?

"Well, of course," I responded anyway, smiling. "I'm not quite... normal, as you'd say, but I do try my best to fit in with your standards as best as possible." I saw as Hinata's expression changed and he glanced at me, seeming amused, "What do you mean by 'standards'?"

I turned to him, perplexed. Raising a brow, I answered, "All of you Ultimates', of course. You all are well way up there, and I find no reason not to try and support you guys to my fullest. I wish to help you guys shine with your own hope."

I saw him slightly grimace. Did I say something wrong?

"Yeah..." he said. "Uh... anyways. You sure are acting differently than as to last night."

I simply nodded in return, relaxing my expression. "Yes, I may seem to be a lot more... energetic, as you said, yes? My apologies if how I was earlier concerned or unsettled you."

He chuckled lightly. "Haha... yeah, it's fine, I guess. Why were you out so late, though?"

I turned from him, grin still in place. "I was thinking. About Monokuma's recent announcement, you know?"

"Which one?"

"Both." 

"Ah." Was all he said in response.

...

I ruined the mood, didn't I? So typical of me...

"So was I." 

I turned to look at him again. His expression was casual. "What?"

"You heard me. I wasn't getting good sleep, as I'm sure you were able to tell. I decided to go out for a little and talk to someone about how it bothered me... though I don't think I was able to say much of anything, ahah."

...Oh. Oh. Oh gosh. Of course. Was that... my fault? ...Of course it was, who am I kidding?? 

"I'm... sorr-"/"Hey. Again, don't beat yourself up for it. I'm not trying to make you feel bad."

"..." I just looked at him, and then back onto the trail. Then... why did he tell me? "Huh?"

He just stared ahead with a faraway expression. "I'm just saying. I thought you already knew, so I felt there would be no harm in... saying that? I'm not sure. But if you're offended, I take it back, of course. I'm not trying to say you did anything wrong. It's the opposite, actu-"

"But how, then?" I interrupted him. Whoops. That may bite me back later... but I feel this is important. "I don't see how any good can come from me interrupting your sleep and mindlessly rambling. I'm honored that you'd consider me for help, but if I failed to even talk with you how you needed, how is that good at all?" 

He didn't hesitate when he responded. (And thankfully didn't look bothered to how I just interrupted him.) "Because you brought a different problem into my view, and convinced me that it was just as important as my present problem. And possibly... even more important." He turned and cocked his head at me, looking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're weird, (and that's for _sure_ ,) but... you obviously know what you're talking about when you speak. So... thanks."

I just blinked at him. What just happened?

"Uh... no problem? I mean yes, of course, I'm glad I was able to be of some help to you, Hinata-kun." 

"Yeah... well don't take it the wrong way. It's not like I'm forgiving all the rest of your creepy behavior, psshh. I know better than to judge, but I still can't help but see you as a creep sometimes." He snarked. "And besides, you did sleep in for like.. an hour longer than you should have. Sorry, but I'm going to forever hold that against you."

I just smirked. "Apology accepted."

It was quiet for a little, after that.

Just for a _little_ , though.

I began to snicker. 

Oh my god. This is way too funny---

I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I burst out laughing. I could hear Hinata also chuckling a little.

We had to stop for a second to catch our breaths. The lively crunches of our footsteps halted, and the area seemed to open up with silence so we have space to laugh. The shade of the trees far above descended on us, but we for sure didn't feel intimidated. Such a calm and sweet display, yet here we are, carelessly laughing our lungs out like animals.

Once we were able to breathe again (which took way too long, if I may add), we started to walk again, the crunches of our footsteps present once more.

Wiping nonexistent tears, I cackled in laughter. "Oh.. haha, sorry, Hinata-kun. This is probably rude of me, I apologize. It's just... the gaping contrast of your tone and words of now as to just a little ago is so ironic to me."

He just laughed at me back. "No no, don't worry about it. But... really? _That's_ what you find funny?" 

"Oh? Is it not?"

"I mean... yeah it is, now that you mention it, but that's not what's so funny to me." Hinata sighed, dramatizing a disappointed sound.

A sneer played on my lips in questioning. "Is that so? Hmm. Then what is it that you first found funny?"

"Well, it's similar to what you saw as funny, in a way." He tapped his chin and appeared to be in thinking. "I thought the contrast of _you_ right now to how you were last night was hilarious. Although I did just talk about it, I still can't but help want to laugh at the stark difference."

He put his hands on his hips, chuckling, "I don't think I'll be forgetting that for a while."

I just looked at him, dazed. "Huh... I see what you mean." I folded my arms on my chest, slightly. "That _is_ funny. I mean, can't say I'm not embarrassed, of course, but that's not what matters. Now that I see your point, I find that amusing as well." I said, letting out a casual chortle.

He then stopped walking, hands still on his hips. I stopped soon after, looking at him. Confused, I asked, "What?"

"If it embarrasses you, then it's not funny. I wasn't intending to make fun of you, or anything."

I waved my hands in a flustered attempt to redirect his attention. God, I can't believe I let something like that slip... I'm even more embarrassed now. Such a pathetic thing for an Ultimate to witness from useless old me. "Ahahaha no it's fine, it can't be helped. Anyways, let's keep going, yes?"

...

Nothing. Just crickets. (Literally. I could hear crickets. Why so early in the day, though?)

"Uh... hello?" I placed a hand on my hip. "We've wasted enough time here talking about... silly things. Let's get out of here. I've taken up enough of your time as it i-"

"That." Hinata said. "That right there." He pointed in my direction.

Uhh... whoops. Maybe I can still try to distract him from my slip?- 

Raising a brow, I looked behind me, then back around. "What? Where? What are you talking about?" I tried to look as confused as I could, hoping he'd forget.

He shook his head. "No, I'm talking about you. The way you talk about yourself. That."

I quickly blinked. "And?"

His hands dropped from his sides and his mouth gaped open. "...What are you saying? How is that okay at all...?"

I crossed my arms, cocking my head at him. "I don't follow."

He looked genuinely upset, as he fisted his hands and walked towards me. To which I didn't move, of course, for that'd be rude. He still stood at a good distance away, but had approached close enough so that I could see his confused expression. "Why do you talk about yourself like that? _I'm_ the one who doesn't follow."

\\\\\\-POV: Hajime-///

He then stepped to me, decreasing the distance between us as he leaned toward me. Was he trying to intimidate me? Or annoy me? Whatever it was, it was working. Just answer my question, damn it.

...Uh.

...He's a little too close. Dangerously close. I leaned back a little in an effort to slightly back away, but it wasn't really enough. My eyes gaped wide as I blinked and tried to render what was happening. What is he doing?

He answered, "Well... I don't really see the problem. Actually, yes, I do. The problem is that we aren't moving. Let's go now." He turned around to start walking away, thinking I'll follow.

He only got a few steps in until he likely realized my steps weren't heard. He paused again and turned, to see me still standing, arms crossed. He then threw my arms out with a wave. "What??"

"Are you really going to dismiss it like that?" I snarled. 

\\\\\\-back to Nagito's POV-///

[ **I know we don't get much of Hajime's view this chapter, by the way-- I'm sorry! I'm trying to do mainly one chara's POV's as the focus per chap, but I wanted to include Haji-meme's opinions on that particular scene ;)** ]

Why was he getting so upset over this? He didn't seem this upset over when Tsumiki killed Kuzuryu, or even when Tanaka attacked everyone. Hmm... maybe it's my fault? I may have pushed some buttons.

"Yes." I simply responded. "And I'm sorry if I bothered you by anything, I'll try not to do whatever it is again, but please. Let's get going." I walked over to him, trying to look annoyed. I couldn't really be annoyed at anyone here, though. They're way better than I for me to think anything less of them, for me to stop admiring them for even a second.

He tapped his foot impatiently. "Are you really not going to let this go?" I said to him, sighing.

"Yes." He simply responded. "And I'm sorry if that bothered you, I'll try not to do it again."

"Are you mocking me?"

"I would never."

We both smirked, in full knowledge that neither of us would dare give in first. We just glared at each other from a distance, like some toddlers fighting over a candy.

Alas, I was the first to break the moment. We surely won't get anywhere by doing this. 

"Fine. If we leave now, I promise I'll tell you about it later." I dropped my smirk, still trying to hold my annoyed stance. I think we should wrap this up, it was becoming harder and harder to keep such a scowl. It honestly doesn't feel right to suddenly look like this how after just recently, I suddenly seem so forceful and annoyed. I just hope he won't be suspicious of the sudden "change" in my tone. 

I impatiently drummed my fingers on my sleeve. "Happy?"

He just scoffed, knowing what I was doing. Well, not entirely, actually. I of course wasn't actually going to tell him. Promises were meant to be broken, after all. Besides, I don't really think he'd want to know some... things about me.

"Hm." He responded, obviously not convinced. 

(...Why does he even care? Is he just pretending to care so much in an attempt to get on my nerves? As payback for something? Maybe over last night, perhaps? Is he possibly faking? Well, if so, why would he fake it? I'm confused. Or does he... does he really think of us as... friends? Mm... No, no way. I'm too low to have any sort of relation with an Ultimate. My only purpose in any of their lives is to do my best to act as a mere stepping stone, as the garbage that I am. Why should an Ultimate care about such a worthless thing, much less want to befriend one? 

Hah. The likelihood of that is laughably low.)

I looked at him suspiciously [👁👁 **sus** ] as he attempted to walk again by my side as I then proceeded forward. This time, I kept the space between us relatively distant than as to before. 

My method of intimidation may have worked that one recent time, but I do not want it to linger between us any longer than it has to. I regret having to use such a tactic, but it was what was necessary. After all, I can't have an Ultimate focused and worried about someone like me. It would simply be a waste of time. This now current tension, as unpleasant as it is, was intentional. For now, he won't want to talk to or question me.

\\\\\\-End of Chapter 3-///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI.
> 
> WOOF. GOSH WHERE DO I START UHM
> 
> Sorry if this was long!! I have a thing for details. Also, Nagito's a really complicated character, y'all ":) I gotta put in as much as I can to make it seem like it'd work as his way of thinking if ya know what I mean
> 
> I actually had to edit out and save some parts for the next chapter cus I was passing 5,500 damn words. As of now, this chapter is just 4,000+ so I cut out quite a lot. 
> 
> Didn't really plan on it being this long, but would it truly be something of Nagito if it wasn't excessive? Anyways, I hope that it's not too bad.
> 
> Stay safe!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :> If you like reading this, please tell so in the comments! I would love to hear about your reactions, it helps me a lot when writing to know what kind of an audience i have <3


End file.
